Cold hearth melting systems may be used to melt a metal or an alloy. The container can be designed to include a coolant system to force-cool the container and absorb heat during the heating/melting process, or heat the container before it used for melting. Examples of cooling and melting techniques for melting materials include skull melting (also known as cold wall induction melting), plasma hearth melting/plasma arc melting, and electron beam melting. All of these techniques may be used to process reactive metals such as titanium, zirconium, hafnium, and beryllium and alloys thereof, for example. Some injection molding machines use an induction coil to melt material in a vessel or boat before injecting the material into a mold. Such vessels or boats can utilize temperature regulating techniques as well.
When melting such materials, water (or other suitable liquid or fluid) may be used to transfer heat between the molten material and the container base itself. Some machines use copper tubing to deliver the water. Such tubing typically has to be bent or deformed and shaped around a selected container or vessel after it is installed. When containers are replaced, the tubing typically also has to be moved and sometimes replaced and again bent or deformed and shaped around the selected container.